Usuario:Lord David
¡Aquí no se admiten Jedi! ¡Bienvenido, ', a la página de usuario de Darth David! **Armada Imperial *Orden Sith *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *República Galáctica *Imperio Sith de Darth Revan *Consejo Oscuro *Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt * Nueva Orden Sith de Darth David | etiquetas = ‎ We have returned!|250px Need some help?|250px ...|220px You've never seen the Senator like this..!|220px Yeah! That's it, girls!|250px }} Las aportaciones de Lord David a esta wiki—a pesar de ser variadas—se enfocan exclusivamente en el Proyecto de Trabajos relacionado con lo que es la nueva cronología de la serie de TV "Star Wars: The Clone Wars". Por otro lado, apoyo las líneas militares del Imperio Galáctico y a la poderosa Orden Sith. Darth Vader es uno de mis personajes preferidos dentro de las líneas, al igual que Thrawn, Gilad Pellaeon, Sedriss y Carnor Jax. Otros personajes que admiro y que son muy buenos de la Saga, son Joruus C'baoth, otros Sith como Darth Nihilus, Darth Revan y uno que no tiene nombre. Por otro lado, me encanta Padmé…… Gustos del mundo real referentes a SW de mi parte, tienen que ver con las novelas del Universo Expandido y la espectacular música de John Williams. Usuario Soy Fan de Star Wars desde que tenía como seis años y un canal de televisión de Venezuela llamado Televén, emitió un especial de películas de la serie de películas de ciencia-ficción más legendaria de todos los tiempos. La primera película que vi, IV, me hizo fascinarme de la historia de la Saga, y desde el inicio, del poderoso Imperio Galáctico. Creo que todos los fanáticos deben hacerse fanáticos por la Trilogía Original, y no películas nuevas. Películas como La Amenaza Fantasma lo dejan a uno expectativo. Películas como El Ataque de los Clones lo dejan a uno aburrido, y películas como La Venganza de los Sith lo dejan a uno traumado... Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que hallan cosas de estos filmes que nos gusten... Padmé, por ejemplo... (je, je, je). Llegué a Star Wars Wiki en español en enero de 2009, pero mucho antes de eso consultaba constantemente esta gran encilopedia, aunque me vine a enterar mucho después de que podía crear un usuario. ¿Por qué siento conexión con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza?—Algunos se preguntan. Primero que nada, mi fanatismo por el poder de Darth Vader es enorme. Aunque es uno de los personajes más explotados de la Saga, el icono principal, es todo un símbolo de admiración. Otros poderosos Sith, como Revan, Plagueis, Palpatine, Bane, Nihilus, e incluso Maul y Tyranus, son también ejemplos a seguir. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que he mencionado, mi cooperación en esta wiki tiene que ver con la canonicidad de The Clone Wars, a pesar de que sienta que las Guerras Clon han sido extremadamente explotadas... Noticias 1-George Lucas y Dave Filoni son entrevistados y aseguran que la segunda temporada de Clone Wars será mucho más oscura... Trabajos Artículos ahora trabajando *Guerras Clon *Guerra Civil Galáctica *Dooku *Cad Bane *Anakin Skywalker *Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon) *Hondo Ohnaka *Carnor Jax Artículos creados (por ahora) Libros *'Republic Commando Series' **The Terror of Triple Zero **The War's True Colors **Republic Commando's Order 66 *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Death Star'' *'The Clone Wars' **''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' **''The Clone Wars: Gambit: Stealth'' **''The Clone Wars 5'' **''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' **''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Battle at Teth'' Actores *Mario Filio *José Lavat *Cristina Hernández *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Jesús Colín *Carlos Segundo *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Michael York Películas y Televisión *[[Serie de televisión de acción real de Star Wars|Serie de televisión de acción real de Star Wars]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (banda sonora)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (banda sonora)'' *''Sony Classical *'' Star Wars A Musical Journey'' *''The Clone Wars: Una Galaxia Dividida'' *'' The Blue Shadow Virus'' *''Mystery of a Thousand Moons'' *''Storm Over Ryloth'' *''The Innocents of Ryloth'' *''Liberty on Ryloth'' *''Hostage Crisis'' *''Cargo of Doom'' *''The Holocron Heist'' Videojuegos *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' Comics Clone Wars Adventures Rogue's Gallery/The Package/A Stranger in Town/One Battle/Blind Force The Clone Wars Prelude/ Shakedown/ Procedure/ Agenda/ Mouse Hunt/ The Fall of Falleen/ Discount/ Departure/ Transfer/ The Dreams of General Grievous/ Bait/Switch/Invitation Only/Shadowed *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (cómics)'' **''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire (audio)'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' Canónicamente Personajes *Nuvo Vindi— *Sedriss QL *Joruus C'baoth *Sith no identificado (Saqueo de Coruscant) *Twi'lek no identificada (Saqueo de Coruscant) *Cazarrecompensas no identificada (Saqueo de Coruscant) *Gha Nachkt— *TX-20— *TA-175 *Droide Táctico 1 (Christophsis) *Droide Táctico 2 (Christophsis) *Faro Argyus *Cad Bane *Mar Tuuk *Carnor Jax *Demagol *Lok Durd *Nahdar Vebb *Shahan Alama *Slick (clon) *Axe (soldado clon) *Darth Phobos *Darth Desolous *Whorm Loathsom *Conan Antonio Motti *Rute Gunnay *Daultay Dofine *Ainlee Teem *Kul Teska *Denal *Coric *Hez *R3-S6 *CT-327 *CC-3636 *3D *327-T *Gor *Rune Haako *Passel Argente *Shu Mai *Lushros Dofine *Cham Syndulla *Numa *Nilim Bril *Waxer *Boil *Wooley *Fil *Ponds *Ares Nune *Hondo Ohnaka *Turk Falso *Peppi Bow *Nefta *Gregar Typho *Técnico Aqualish no-identificado (Maridun) *Técnico Aqualish no-identificado (Estación Skytop) *Trabajador gran no-identificado *Droide de combate comandante OOM (Christophsis) *[[Droide de combate comandante OOM 1 (Malevolencia)|Droide de combate comandante OOM 1 (Malevolencia)]] *[[Droide de combate comandante 2 (Malevolencia)|Droide de combate comandante OOM 2 (Malevolencia)]] *[[Súperdroide de combate B2 comandante (Malevolencia)|Súperdroide de combate B2 comandante (Malevolencia)]] *Davtokk *Ring-Sol Ambase Especies *Koorivar *Christophsiano *Faust Familias *Familias Perma *Familia Dofine Ciencia y tecnología *Droide Táctico *Robolobotomía *Computadora de navegación *Cañón de protones *Repulso-ascensor *Estación de Defensa de Red Láser *Droide asistencial de Nuvo Vindi *Bomba viral *Droide centinela IG-86 *Droide de protocolo RA-7 *Droide de combate comandante OOM *Droide de combate rocket Organizaciones *Élite del Lado Oscuro *Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales *Compañía Fantasma *Compañía Verde *Orden B'omarr *Reales Fuerzas de Seguridad de Naboo *Asamblea Gotal para la Separación *Escuadrón Sombra (República Galáctica) *Escuadrón Rayo (República Galáctica) *Comandos Senatoriales *Banda de mercenarios de Cad Bane *Luchadores por la Libertad Twi'lek *Banda pirata de Hondo Ohnaka *Legión Élite 41 *Desilijic Rangos y profesiones *Oficial Imperial *Capitán Clon *Sargento Clon *Capitán Senatorial *Médico *Científico *Soldado Clon Anti-bombas *Comodoro Aéreo *Espía Lugares *Sistema Ryloth *Sistema Prindaar *Sistema Ryndellia *Sistema Phu *Lessu *Nabat *Iego *Kynachi *Laboratorio de Nuvo Vindi *Edificio Ejecutivo de la República *Nebulosa Kaliida *Luna Ruusan *Luna muerta de Antar *Ruta de Balmorra *Río *Monasterio B'omarr (Teth) *Fábricas de droides de Geonosis *Palacio de Ziro *Ciudad Crystal *Palacio Senatorial *Base Confederada de Christophsis *Base Militar de la República en Christophsis Insectos *Escarabajo babosa Enfermedades *Virus *Virus Sombra Azul Eventos *"Batalla de Christophsis" *"Batalla de Teth" *Incursión en el Palacio de Ziro *"Misión a Rugosa" *Invasión al Templo Jedi *Batalla en Bothawui (Guerras Clon) *Misión a la Estación Skytop *Misión a Rodia *[[Misión al Garra de Buitre|Misión al Garra del Buitre]] *Misión a supuesto espacio Confederado *Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon) *Conflicto de rehenes del Senado *[[Escaramuza a bordo del Tranquilidad|Escaramuza abordo del Tranquilidad]] *Cruzada contra el Malevolencia **Batalla de Phu **Batalla de Ryndellia **Batalla de Abregado **Batalla de la Nebulosa Kaliida **Batalla cerca de la Nebulosa Kaliida— *Batalla de la Luna Rishi *Batalla de Mimban *Batalla de Falleen (Guerras Clon) *Misión a Vassek *Batalla de Tibrin *Batalla de Vanqor *Misión a Florrum *Batalla de Florrum *Batalla en el planeta no-identificado (droide táctico) *Batalla en el planeta no-identificado (Skywalker y Tano) *Batalla de Quell *Batalla de Maridun *Batalla de Orto Plutonia *Escaramuza en el laboratorio de Nuvo Vindi *Misión a Iego *Batalla de Antar 4 (Guerras Clon) *Misión a Zigoola *Batalla de Ragmar V *Batalla de Toola *Batalla de Tar Morden *Batalla de Tellanroaeg *Reescribí "Batalla de Utapau" *Batalla de la Base Cumbre *Escaramuza en Ossus *Misión a Kynachi Estaciones *Estación Skytop *Puesto de espionaje Naves *Velero Solar *[[Lanzadera de ataque clase Nu|Lanzadera de ataque clase Nu]] *''Obex'' *''Saak'ak'' *''Radiante VII'' *''Garra del Buitre'' *''Tranquilidad'' *''Sangre de Xanadu'' *''Scourge One'' *''Proyección Ilimitada'' Vehículos *Cañón Antivehículo AV-7 Legislaciones *Oficial de Resolución *Cumbre de la Ruta de Eriadu *Dirección Federal-Comercial *Rutas Comerciales *Representante de Asociación Planetaria *Proyecto de Ley de Invasión Incrementada a la Privacidad Técnicas de duelo *Shiak Plantillas *[[Plantilla:WTCWaviso|Aviso WikiProyecto The Clone Wars]] Libros y comics que tengo (con mucha dificultad) Libros *'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace' (Versión con Maul y con Anakin) *'Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones' (Versión con Yoda) *'Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' *'Star Wars: Labyrinth of Evil' *'Star Wars, from the adventures of Luke Skywalker' *'Dark Lord, the Rise of Darth Vader' *'La Guerra de las Galaxias' *'El Imperio Contraataca' *'El Regreso del Jedi' *'The Paradise Snare' *'The Hutt Gambit' *'Rebel Dawn' *'Truce at Bakura' *'Heir to the Empire' *'Ambush at Corellia' (Versión Bantam y Del Rey) *'X Wing - The Rogue Squadron' *'Tie Fighter: A Pocket Manual' *'Episode I - Who's Who' *'The Ultimate Visual Guide' *'El Legado' *'A Pop Up Guide to the Galaxy' *'A Guide to the Star Wars Universe' (Edición de 1999) *'The Visual Dictionary' *'The New Essential Guide to weapons and Technology' *'Where science meets Imagination' *'La Magia del Mito' *'The Making of the Revenge of the Sith' Comics *'Todo ''Tales of the Jedi' *'Comics de KOTOR''' *'Boba Fett: Recompensa por Bar Kooda' *'Boba Fett: Cuando cuelga la gorda' *'Enemy of the Empire' *'Imperio Oscuro' *'Imperio Oscuro II' *'Imperio Carmesí I y II' *'Algunos de ''Legacy' (Los siete primeros) *'Shadows of the Empire''' *'Heir to the Empire' *'Episodio I' *'Episode II' *'Episode III' *'Una Nueva Esperanza' *'El Imperio Contraataca' *'El Regreso del Jedi' *'Empire Volume 4: The Heart of the Rebellion' *'The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic' *'The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom' *'Imperio: Traición' *'Muchos de los de ''Republic' Videojuegos *'Battlefront''' *'Battlefront II' *'Battlefront: Renegade Squadron' *'Lego' *'Lego 2' *'Lego, the Complete Saga' *'Republic Commando' *'Starfighter' *'Jedi Starfighter' *'Jedi Knight' *'Jedi Outcast' *'The Force Unleashed' *'The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels' *'The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance' *'Revenge of the Sith' *'Galactic Battlegrounds' *'Galactic Battlegrounds, Clone Campaigns' *'Empire at War' Coleccionismo DVD *Edición de 30 aniversario de dos discos de Una Nueva Esperanza *Edición de 30 aniversario de dos discos de El Imperio Contraataca *Edición de 30 aniversario de dos discos de El Regreso del Jedi *Edición especial de dos discos de La Amenaza Fantasma *Edición especial de dos discos de El Ataque de los Clones *Edición especial de dos discos de La Venganza de los Sith *Edición especial de 2004 la Trilogía Original *Temporadas Uno y Dos de Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon *Edición en de The Clone Wars *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A Galaxy Divided'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks: Caravana de Valor y la Batalla por Endor'' Soundtracks *Afortunadamente, todos. ¡Viva Star Wars! Premios ¡Muchísimas gracias por el premio! Ascensos *Aunque con algo de retraso, la espera creo que mereció la pena. Enhorabuena. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:34 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Terminar de traducir todo lo referente a The Clone Wars, que incluye... ::Eventos #Batalla de Christophsis—terminado. #Batalla de Teth—terminado. #Incursión al Palacio de Ziro—terminado. #Misión a Rugosa—terminado. #Batalla de Abregado—terminado. #Batalla de Kaliida Shoals—terminado. #Misión a la Estación Skytop—terminado. #Misión a Rodia—terminado. #[[Escaramuza a bordo del Tranquilidad|Escaramuza a bordo del Tranquilidad]] #Batalla de Vanqor #Misión a Vassek #Batalla de Maridun (Guerras Clon) #Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon)—terminado. #Conflicto de rehenes del Senado—terminado. #Batalla de Florrum #Escaramuza en Rodia #Misión al Boleto ::Individuos #Nuvo Vindi #Gha Nachkt—terminado. #Cad Bane—en un laaaargo proceso de edición. #Nala Se Sub *Usuario:Lord David/Citas *Usuario:Lord David/Holocrón *Usuario:Lord David/Proyecto The Clone Wars *Usuario:Lord David/CC-7567 en:User:Lord David